Master And His Slave
by LunarSinner
Summary: Plague has ridden most of the the Earth of humans. Vegeta is a dark lord who takes Bulma as his 'slave'. The plague starts to mutate into something more dangerous, now the ones who were once immune have something to fear. Life grows harder, and they must grow stronger together. Will the slave melt the Lord's heart? Rated M for a reason.
1. Bandit's Attack

A/N: Alright so I admit it, I've been writing some pretty lame fics lately. Normally I'm just in love with such dark fics. Kind of like my story Prince. But life has its ups and downs, and writing some funny stories has cheered me up some :)

So now with another dark fic. Now just for as of right now, this will not be like my drunken and confused Vegeta stories. He will his true self, in another timeline, in another universe, in another life. Bulma, will not be the strong will powered woman that we know of from the series. She will be broken, tamed, and used.

Summary: Plague has ridden most of the the Earth of the humans. The one's who have survived are weak, hungry, and live day to day in suffering. Vegeta a dark lord who makes his money from bounties, riding from city to city killing people. Man or woman. Bulma is a seventeen year old girl who took over her uncle's farm in her village. She is alone, the last of her family dying off from the plague. So far she has been immune to the virus, and so has Lord Vegeta. When they meet, he takes her to have her as his slave. Every Lord needs his pleasure in some dark times.

IMPORTANT! This will have the mention of rape. If this upsets you, I am sorry. Also like I said. Bulma will be OOC. Vegeta will be more cruel, violent, and demanding. There's no attachments when the world is ending.

Enjoy!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Bulma's POV.

Pulling out the weeds from the dried up garden was annoying. But it had to be done, my father and uncle would always tell me. The weeds sucked the life out of our crops. Draining them dry. My lip started to quiver, instinct took over as I bit down into it, drawing blood. My father never wanted me to cry, he hated seeing my tears. But it was hard not to cry. It was just so damn hard not to. The world was falling apart, villages have just completely died out. Resources are harder and harder to find.

There hasn't been a rainstorm in months. Blood dripped from my chin. Clenching my eyes shut, and grabbing on aching knees with my hands, digging my dirty fingernails into my bare skin. Everyone was gone. I had to bury my last family member this morning. My little three year old brother, Goku. He was buried in between my mother and father, and my uncle was next to my father. They were all under the big apple tree.

The same apple tree that hasn't given any fruit since the plague started. The smartest people in our village thought the plague had mutated somehow. effecting everything, animals, humans, and even the plants. And it was true. Our herd of cattle just dropped one by one, just like my family did. Then my family's crops had started to die. But that also is because of the rain we haven't received in over months.

Finding strength in myself, I opened up my eyes an let go of my legs. I was going to have bruises later. I bent over, on my hands and knees and started to pluck the dried plants out. It didn't matter if I did or not. Everything was dead. But I did it anyways, I had nothing else to do. My stomach growled. Feeling my lip starting to quiver again, I gave up on pulling the weeds out.

Standing up and stretching my weakened body, everything was so sore. Knowing that I haven't eaten in about three days, trying to save all the food for Goku. But that didn't matter now. Nothing did. Angry with life, feeling cursed; I had to watch my family die off. One by one. And I couldn't save them. My mom was the first to die, then my father. My uncle lasted a bit more, but on his deathbed he made me promise to take care of my little brother, and watch him grow.

Horror struck me as my brother started to get symptoms. At first I brushed it all off. But his condition got worse and worse. My brother died a week later after showing symptoms. I lost all hope in this so called God my family believed in. I was around every single family member and even people in our village who had the plague. And I was yet to catch it. People tell me I am lucky, and gifted not to get sick an wither away.

If you stand by your family members, the ones who you love and adore in your life, hold their hand until its lifeless and then bury their corpse with your own bare hands. That is not luck, nor a gift. That is hell. Burrying your dead baby brother who has yet to learn words besides simple ones, is not a gift. The villagers are idiots. And they are all dying. And I'm just left here, alone, to watch everyone of them die. I'm assuming I will have to bury them as well when the time comes.

Walking into my small house, it was dead silent. No laughter that was there a year ago, no more voices. No nothing.

Walking into the eating are I find the last loaf of bread. It was stale and hard as a rock. I had no butter or meat to go with it. I bit into the hard substance, wincing as the stale bread cut open the roof of my mouth and cutting my gums. I felt my lip starting to quiver again, I was so tired of crying. So tired of life.

The blood from before had tried on my chin, I had yet to wipe it off clean yet. Swallowing the dried bread, using my tounge to feel the damage of my lip from biting it so hard. There was a deep gash in it. It stung to have my tounge on it. I stopped what I was doing, I didn't want to feel anymore pain. I also didn't want to feel numb anymore.

Looking around, I found out that there was no more water or milk to drink. Nothing, Goku had whatever was left last night. He was so thirsty. Remembering his sobs, I broke down and cried.

I loved my brother. I loved my mother and father. I loved my uncle. And now I was alone. And I loved no one.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Vegeta's POV.

Slamming my foot down on the mans skull, feeling it crack and crumble beneath me. Hearing the squish noise made me smirk. Brains squashing under my feet was one of the best sounds. I took my foot off of what remained of the human head. Stomping my foot on the dirt, trying to rid of the organ's remains that was on my leather boot. Bending over, checking the mans pockets for cash or change. Finding some, I took my hand out of the dead man's pocket and counted.

Only thirteen dollars and change. Not bad. I bent over again, taking of the man's gold and solver rings, and then his metal cross. Stupid worthless man, a smirk tugged at the corner of my lips. Just finishing off my last bounty in this town has made me in a somewhat joyful mood. Walking out of the mans house, gathering up my mace, what I used to break his knee caps, and then smashed his hands so much, they they mashed into the dirt like cow meat.

Weak, pitiful people. All scared that the world was dying off, that it was the ends of days. Grabbing my horse by the reins, and pulling myself onto him. I snapped the reins making my horse take off to the cabin in the next town over. Thats where I'll be collecting my pay from those easy kills. If the plague hadn't killed you, I will end up killing you.

Thats the way life is. Some people have to make some kind of profit from this so called end of days. Having strength and already having a desired blood lust. It was my perfect time to start killing, in public that is. I've always slaughtered the weak for money, just in style. And without getting caught. But now with everyone dead or on their way out of dying, it was easy pickings.

Owning my own castle in the North, away from everyone has kept me safe from the disease. But even when I ventured out to these lowlife villages, I never caught the disease. It was because the weak were dying, only the strong survive. And the strong I would either kill, or they would pay me to kill. If they had no money to pay, I'd kill them anyways, without a thought.

My horse picked up his pace as I snapped the reins again. Wanting to get to the next village quickly, not to waste any time. Time was money, and money was another victim. Licking my lips at the thought of my last victims screams for help. The best part of his misery was the fact that everyone in town could hear him scream, and could hear as I broke his bones, as he cried out and choked on his own blood.

And not one of those miserable souls in that village came to his cries or help. No one wanted to help him. They were all livening in fear of dying already, why make it worse for them? Laughing to myself, remembering times where villagers did respond to cries of help, and try to intervene with my work. Having no problem with killing them off as well, it made my job, my work, my pleasure...Much, much more fun.

I licked my lips again entering the village. My horse slowed down and then stopped. Jumping off, and walking into the cabin where I was told to meet the man who would pay me for my deeds. Pushing the door open and walking inside, taking everything that was around me in. It was a bar, and people were drunk. There was one man sitting at a table in the far away corner with a black cloak on.

That was him.

Walking over, my hand never leaving my heavy mace. If there was no money, there was going to be a kill. Reaching the table I sat down. The man nodded at me, "So, Lord Vegeta. You have finished off those men?" The man hissed out. Smirking, "With ease." The man put a large brown bag, twice the size of my two fists, on the table. "Here is your gold. As promised." Taking the brown bag and stashing it in between my chest and my armor, it would be safe there.

Starting to get up I heard my horse let out a scream of freight, and also hearing villagers screaming as well. Frowning, my horse was not scared easily.

Running outside, I grabbed my horse's reins to calm it down and snap it back into reality. Looking around, all of the villager's shacks and houses were on fire. Men were on horses, riding through the town with torches, lighting up the place. Villagers were screaming, running around everywhere in a panic craze. Shrugging, it wasn't my problem. There were no bounties or money to be made here.

Jumping onto my horse, I rode through town ignoring the screams of help. Fuck them. My horse ran through town, and the bandits seemed to have vanished. Now this sparked my curiosity. Usually bandits would terrorize the town, and stay awhile, searching the town for gold. But there was no sight. I was out of the town, but came upon a smaller house with an apple tree by the dead garden.

There was four graves with rocks used as tombstones under the tree. Pulling on the reins of my horse, making it stop in its tracks as I heard a girl scream. Looking towards the house I noticed all of the bandits horse's were there. But no bandits. I growled. Sure I killed women before, but they were a bounty. They did something to deserve their fate.

I never killed a child. Nor would I. I'm a killer, but not completely cold hearted.

./././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Bulma's POV.

I tried to hide, but they found me. There was five or six of them maybe eight I wasn't sure. They saw me, and by the look in their eyes, they... They wanted me. Shivering with fear, I scooted further under my parent's bed. I didn't want them to find me. I begged and pleaded to God for them not to find me. My family was taken from me, I did not want to lose my virginity as well.

Everything went quiet. I heard them making noises and shouting at one another to find me, and who ever would find me would get to have me. Swallowing the lump in my throat trying to keep my breathing silent as possible. After a few seconds, I thought they had given up and left. But that would be lucky wouldn't it? Closing my eyes, picturing that my parents were still alive, that my brother and I were just playing a game of hide and seek.

Tears formed at my eyes, as my lip started to quiver. "Found her!" A man shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out from under the bed. I screamed. I screamed and cried, I tried to fight but I was too weak, after not eating after three days, and with nothing to quench my thirst. I was just so tired. And then using up all of what was left with my energy to bury Goku and then tend to the dead garden...

The man threw me onto my parents bed, calling his 'friends' in to come help and hold me down. They all ran in. I was right the first time, there was five of them in my house.  
I screamed and cried, and screamed some more as the first two males held down each of my arms, the other two held down my feet. I couldn't move. They were holding my limbs so tight, it hurt so much already.

"Please, no please don't." I gasped out in between sobs and my screams. No on in the village heard me, and if they did, they wouldn't care. The one man, the man who found me ripped off his belt, and was already taking his pants off. He didn't have any underwear on. HIs erection was revolting. I felt like I was going to puke. I cried and screamed harder as he climbed on top of me.

"You know," He whispered and then licked my ear, "I haven't had a virgin in such a _long_time. I'm going to enjoy this. And then my men will have their turns with you." I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just bit down on ym bottom lip. The one I had bit earlier this morning. I screamed in agony. "Oh, you will be screaming even more once I'm done with you. Everyone out! I don't need your help anymore!" The other men left the room and closed the door bursting with excitement.

The man ripped off my skirt and my panties, feeling him rub his groin into my inner thigh, I shivered with fright. He must've taken my shiver as pleasure, I wasn't so sure. He licked my face down to my neck, and then sitting up, his erection digging into my leg. The tip barely an inch away from myself. I closed my eyes in fear. He ripped off my shirt and bra, licking and tasting my chest.

Biting my nipples and moaning to himself. I never felt so disgusted in my whole life. "Ready, bitch?" He laughed as he pulled his waist away. I cried started to feel the blood drip down my chin again from my bottom lip. My lip was in so much pain. There was screams in the background. The man stopped what he was doing, and turned towards the door trying to listen to what was going on.

Smashing and cries of agony could be heard from outside the door, and then it all stopped. It got so quiet. I was still crying to myself, letting the tears pour down my face. There was a bang at the door. "What the fuck..." The man who was nearly about to take my virginity was in pure confusion. The door was broken down, and there stood a man with olive tanned skin, coal black eyes, and ebony hair that was shaped like a flame.

"L-Lord V-Veg-Vegeta!" The man cried out with fear. "Ah, good so you know my name like the other weaklings." The man smirked and lifted the mace that was in his hand and swung it at the man's head. It hit with dead on. HEaring the crack of the man's skull shattering and his neck breaking sickened me. Some of his blood was splattered on my face.

The man fell off the bed, laying of the floor with the mace stuck in his head. The killer stepped into the room and roamed his eyes all over my naked body. My bruised and malnourished body. My face had tear stains, and blood drops from the man that wa snow dead. Just finding barely enough strength I tried to cover myself up. But it was too late he already saw me.

He walked over and put his foot on the man's head pulling his mace out of what remained of the skull. He swung the mace up and down, the chunks of skin and flesh that clung to it flung off with ease. I didn't know what to say to the man.

./././././././../././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././../././././../

Vegeta's POV.

Seeing the woman ust lay there naked took my breath away. I haven't had a women in so long. Maybe a year or two. It was hard to find decent women now, since the plague had almost wiped out the entire population. Cleaning off my mace, I strapped it back onto my belt. Glaring at the woman, she flinched at my glare and then looked away.

Hmph. "Know this woman, I did not come here to save you, those men were my enemies. And now since I have saved your life. You owe me yours." I growled out. I did not come to save her true, I thought it was a mere child they were trying to rape by the sounds of it. But now looking at this woman up and down. She was nothing but skin and bones, not an ounce of body weight, she looked like a walking corpse.

Her eyes were sunken in, cheekbones were showing, his bottom lip was badly damaged. He collarbone was sticking out, and so were all of her ribs, she some decent sized breasts but nothing impressive. There was bruises all over her body. I sneered, she probably had the plague. "I owe you my life?" She asked in a whisper, "Are you going to kill me now?" She had stopped crying.

"Are you sick?" I demanded. I don't want to bring back some woman that will just die on me. She shook her head. "I'm immune." Hmph. So was I. Smirking, this could work out to my advantage. "Woman like I said, you owe me. I will not kill you unless you disobey me. You will serve me, and do what I say when I say it. I will bring you back to my castle and you will be bathed, fed, and given proper clothes to wear. Not rags." I growled out.

"Oh. I don't have a choice?" She asked in a whisper, she lost too much energy already. She was barely hanging on. If I was to have her, she needed to be at full strength and health. I wouldn't want to kill her on the first night. Smirking, "No you don't. If you want to bed fed instead of starving yourself like you are here, then come with me. If you don't come I will just simply end your life now."

Her eyes wide with fear, she nodded,"I'll come." She said using her willpower to get up, and change into some outfit that was in a dresser. "One question woman. Did that man take you?" She looked at me, confused by the question. "No he did not, you killed him just before he did." I laughed. Oh this was too good to be true. I was going to have her, and take her virginity as well. How pleasurable. "Good." Responding back to her answer.

"But why, I thought you were just going to have me as a servant?" She asked clinging to me and I lifted her up onto my horse. Jumping onto the horse as well. She was in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her, so she couldn't escape. "Oh no you silly woman. You are going to be my new pleasure slave." I whispered in her ear as I took a deep breath of her scent.

She froze, and then sighed. She was already broken and lost. It was once again, easy pickings.

And with that thought I snapped the reins and my horse started to run down the road, it would be a long journey 'home'.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Okay so I'm seeing this as the next chapter being the last one.  
And of course its just going to be a huge lemon. and maybe some more killing. Not too sure yet.

Maybe there will be a third chapter.

Until then!

Thank you to all of my reviewers for my past stories!

-LunarSinner


	2. Oh My

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! :) Now like I said earlier, this is a very **dark **story. Bulma has a broken spirit, Vegeta is a dark Lord who takes what he wants, when he needs it. This story is rated 'M' for a reason. If you don't like vulgar stories, well then I apologize.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././.

Bulma's POV:

"Woman, wake up." Lord Vegeta said while carrying me in his arms. Opening my eyes, wincing as a cold wind blasted by us, making my eyes water. "Please put me down" I said in a whisper. He gently let go of me, one hand keeping a steady hold on my right arm. His other hand was against my back, keeping me from losing my balance. My mind feeling fuzzy, I looked up at Lord Vegeta, questioning him.

"You slept the whole ride here, that's for the best. You won't be sleeping much here." He said with a smirk. I shivered. Looking around at my surroundings, I noticed that we where in front of a three story stone castle, no candles were lit. No guards were here to greet us. Lord Vegeta must have read my mind, "I used to live here with my mother and father and their servants, but after the plague struck, I'm the only one left. I like it better that way, until I saw you." He growled and nuzzled his face into my neck.

He took a deep breath, and licked my neck softly. I shivered again. Whimpering, I tried to take one step forward to make it up the stairs, but I fell. Having no energy left, everything went black.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

My body started to come to, as I felt my muscles relaxing, I was floating. Opening my eyes again, to meet black, ebony eyes staring at me. "You are filthy." He simply stated. I just nodded, I having bathed in such a long time. The well was completely dried up at my family's farm. Lord Vegeta was sitting on a chair, with three candles lit behind them next to a sink. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was naked, in a tub full of warm water.

I tried to sit up, and I slipped and fell into the water. Big hands dove into the water and grabbed my arms, pulling me up out of the water. Sitting me up straight against the edge of the tub, he took a bar of soap that was on the counter and dipped it into the water, and started to run it up and down my arms. My skin grew goosebumps, I shivered again. He just chuckled.

I just looked up at him, curious, but it was nice to feel warm hands against my skin. My family's hands were so cold when they were dying. That was the last time I felt human hands, on their death bed, or when they were already dead. Lord Vegeta's hands were nice and warm. Letting out a sigh I started to relax once more. He then took the bar of soap and pushed my body forward slightly.

Rubbing the soft bar up and down my back. The helping me lean back again, he started to rub the front of my neck, and then he started to travel lower. I gasped as his hand brushed up against my breasts. I closed my eyes and turned towards him, trying to hide my embarrassment in his arms. I heard him laugh, "Oh little one, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered into my ear.

Shivering once more, he softly laughed and continued his motions. He rubbed the bar of soap on my stomach, then reaching lower, he was washing my legs with the soap. Feeling his body shift as he stood up and walked over to the counter. My body grew so cold without his touch. I whimpered, "Hush little one." Lord Vegeta spoke softly.

I saw him grab a white hand towel, and he turned towards me, making his way over. He sat down besides the tub once more, and dipped the towel into the water. Pushing me forward again, he washed my back, ridding of the soap from my body. Then he worked on my arms, and then he started towards my neck. Lowering his hand towards my breast, he slowly washed it, then he gave my left breast a slight squeeze.

I gasped, "Hush." He whispered into my ear, biting my ear softly. He let go of the towel, and left his hand on my breast, rubbing it, making my nipple grow hard. He then softly laughed, as he rubbed my nipple in between his fingers. Pinching it made me gasp again. Feeling the heat in between my legs, I let out a soft moan. "What a good girl." He said nibbling my ear once more.

He then moved his hand to my other breast, rubbing it, giving it a slight squeeze. I let out another moan, feeling my nipple being pinched, just as the last one was. He then moved his hand onto my stomach, rubbing in a circular motion. I licked my lips, remembering how badly damaged my bottom lip was. He moved his hand down towards my legs. Rubbing his hand up and down one leg, and then moving onto the other one.

Then his hand brushed up against my heat and I let out a soft gasp. His hand stayed there for what seemed to be eternity. I let out moan as I felt a wave of pleasure strike through my body. His fingers rubbing into myself, my hands slowly grabbed his hands. This was all new to me. I heard him laugh as he pushed one finger inside me. I groaned in pleasure.

He groaned as well, he thrusted his finger back and forth. I moaned ignoring the pain. "You are a tight one." He whispered into my ear, "what a good girl." He then took his finger out of me, I gasped.

He then lifted me out of the tub, making me stand on my two feet. "You are still too weak." I just nodded, resting my head against his chest, trying to catch my breath. He put a towel around me, and rubbed it around my body. Drying me off. "Woman, there are certain rules for you to learn." I looked up at him, "First one, is that you must call me Master at all times. If you are in my bedroom, you are to be naked at all times."

I felt my cheeks heat up, I nodded. "If you are a bad girl, and decide not to listen to your master, you will be sleeping on the floor. No pillow for your head, and no blanket to keep you warm. Just you naked, on the cold tile floor." My body shook, I did not like the cold. "Now Woman, lets go find you some clothing and find you something to eat."

Following my Master into a bedroom, he pulled out a white silk nightgown from the closet. "Here." He handed it to me, I gladly put it on, it was so much different then my dirty old clothes. "What about underwear?" I whispered. It really hurt to talk. He laughed, "You will not need anything like that here." He walked out of the room and into the hall. I followed him.

The castle was dark, and lifeless. But being around my Master, it didn't matter. I felt safe, and warm. Following him into a kitchen, he grabbed some fruit off of the table. "Eat." I simply nodded and did what I was told. Sitting down at the table, I bit into the apple. Chewing it and swallowing it slowing. FInishing off the apple, he handed me some more fruit.

I ate that as well, just a slow and took my time. He started to make himself a plate of what looked to be a steak from a cow. He sat down next to me at the table and started to eat his steak. He the cut a small piece and handed it to my on his fork. I accepted and ate the meat. It was so delicious. I smiled at him, feeling so much better that my strength was slowly returning.

I stretched in the chair. My Master finished his meal, and walked over to me, lifted me out of the chair and carried me into a different hall. "Where are we going Master?" I asked slowly. The juices from the fruit had helped my throat.

"To my quarters." He answered and I froze with fear.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Vegeta's POV:

Feeling the woman tensing up in my arms, I smirked.I wasn't planning on taking her tonight, but after almost losing my control in the bathroom, and watching her in that nightgown. I couldn't take it anymore. She was being a tease, she had enough strength to endure what was coming. Feeling my groin growing tighter as we reached my bedroom.

I set her down and opened the door. I walked in first, she followed me inside. Her eyes were wide with fear, and also some excitement. Watching her, as she took off her nightgown. Good she remembered another rule. She looked up at me, her face with a tint of red, trying to hide her breasts with her arms. "Good girl." I muttered as I walked over to her and picked her up.

I placed her on the bed, the fear in her eyes slipping away slowly. being replaced with more excitement. I took off my armor, placing the bag of money I had on a dresser nearby. I saw her lick her lips. Oh she was going to be fun.

Taking off my boots and then my pants. My erection was showing through my undergarments. She gasped when she saw it. Oh if she thought that bandit was big, she had another thing coming. Feeling a smirk tug at the corner of my lips, I pulled off the last piece of clothing I was wearing. I climbed into bed, making my way onto of my little slave.

I kissed her forehead, her face her neck. I moved my lips onto hers, grinding my groin into hers. She moaned into my lips. As she moaned I pushed my tounge into her mouth, darting it back and forth, tasting her. She fought back with her tounge. I felt her arms wrap around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. I moaned in her mouth as she started to grind her groin into mine as well.

Parting my lips from hers, "Oh Master," she moaned out. I laughed softy, "Good girl." I lowered my head onto her chest, kissing and licking her breasts. Flicking her nipple with my tounge. Nipping it every so often. Using my hand I massaged the other breast, warming it up. I then moved my head onto the breast I was massaging with my hand. Licking and tasting it, just like the other.

Kissing down her belly, I stuck my finger inside her once again. I heard her gasp and moan. She was so tight. The tightest I would ever have. I thrusted my finger back and forth, kissing her breasts once more. Her moans were getting louder, she was begging for more. I took my finger out of her. She wouldn't get all the pleasure. I laid down next to her.

"Pleasure me with your mouth." I demanded. She looked at my face, and then her eyes slowly trailed down to my hard member. I nodded towards her. She then got up and climbed over me. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, feeling the heat of her breath tickle the tip. I gasped as she took me in, using her tounge to slowly stroke my member up and down.

"Don't stop until you pleasure me completely." I moaned out. She sucked lightly, and used her hands to keep the base warm. Her tounge massaging my member. I felt my groin tighten as I spilled my seed into her mouth, she swallowed it all, and taking her mouth off of my member she licked her lips and looked at me. "Good girl." I saw a small smile on her face.

I sat up and grabbed her arms. pushing her down beneath me, she shivered. I kissed her once more. Placing my hands next to her head, readying myself. I then thrusted myself into her heat. She let out a scream, as I moaned. God she was so tight.

./././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././././

Bulma's POV:

He did it, he pushed himself inside of me. It burned. He looked into my eyes, as he kept thrusting in and out. Pushing himself deeper into me. A small moan escaped my lips. The burning had eased, and now I was feeling so much pleasure.

I was thrusting my hips back at him, helping him go deeper inside of me, I wanted more. I felt a heat growing inside of me, as I moaned louder. He moaned as well. He then bit down onto my neck, sucking slightly.

I kissed his neck, and moaned into his ear, "Master!" I screamed out his name, he grunted, moving his head towards my chest, starting to suck on my nipple once more. Feeling myself explode, I moaned out his name again. My whole body shook, and my toes curled. My nails dug into his back as he hissed. He thrusted a few more times after my orgasm, my inner walls tightening around his member, caused him to orgasm as well.

He grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside of me. I moaned with pleasure, he then collapsed on top of me. Both of us trying to catch our breath. He kissed me on the lips once more, and rolled off of my body. I rolled onto my side facing him. Laying my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Master... Did I please you?" I asked softy, my eyes were growing heavy from exhaustion. "You did little one, very good girl." He rubbed his hand along side of my back. "But you came before me, so for that you must be punished." He growled out, turning towards me. He kissed me, and then bit down on my damaged lip. I screamed and started to cry.

Blood poured from the new wound. "Don't ever do that again." He growled out as he licked up the blood softly. I sighed, and nodded my head, "yes Master. I'm sorry." I whispered. He just continued to lick up the blood as I started to fall asleep, in my Master's arms.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

End.

Alrighttttt so! That was my first Lemon, ever. In my opinion I thought it was a little short.

But I'm thinking about making a third chapter, I'm not quite sure yet.

Maybe you guys can make up my mind for me :P

Until then!

I'm going to go eat some ice cream...

-LunarSinner


	3. Bear In The Woods

**A/N: Oh my, I really am so sorry for the delay! Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! And even a bigger thank you for people who had given me some ideas! You are all awesome. **

**Now, to make this clear again, Bulma is going to be OOC, with good reasons to be so. Vegeta has been cruel and savage for most of his life, so it's going to be quite difficult for him to 'warm' up to his 'slave'.**

Ummmm, also to let all of my fans know, I am going to try to make this a longer story, maybe about 20 chapters or so if everything comes together...

My 'x' button has been sticking a lot lately. Stupid button.

Sorry for any small mistakes with spelling.

And sorry for the delay once again!

And 'omg' has anyone seen The Dark Knight Rises movie? It was amazing. Just sayain. :P

Enjoy everyone!

./../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Bulma's POV.

Sitting on my masters lap in front of the fire place, with a fire burning to keep us warm on the cold night I was losing myself in my thoughts.

I could feel his hand rubbing up and down my naked back trying to get rid of my goose bumps, it was working. I sighed and leaned myself more into his chest, stealing his warmth. He just grunted and pulled a fur blanket with his other hand around the two of us.

Closing my eyes and sighing. I could feel him relaxing as well, after his day of hunting for food in the forest must have tired him.

I lost track of how long I have stayed here in his castle. I know it has been over a month, and it has only been once since I have slept on the cold floor. Since I have been punished. It was odd, I thought he would punish me by force or violence. But he has told me many times, he may kill women but he does not hit them or rape them. And he seems to know that I hate the cold.

And it is now winter, in the middle of dead winter. And the tile has been so cold, it hurts my feet to walk on them. Lord Vegeta has given me some slippers to wear around the castle, and he has also changed his rules. I am now allowed to wear a bear fur robe in the room to keep me warm. He as well wears one, my guess is that he does not want us to get any sickness.

I'm not sure if he cares or even if he just does not want to catch whatever sickness I could get from the cold season. I must admit his emotions are confusing to read. Just when I thought I was getting used to them, he changes, just like the seasons.

I have given myself to him many times, and I have always listened to what he has told me. And yet he still grows angry over time.

Not at me, but at the world.

How shitty is has become. How scared and afraid people have become. How more people are dying over the plauge now since it has grown cold.

The beauty of the white blanket of snow of the outside world hides the disgusting fact that death has ridden most of the world.

The world is covered in a blanket of silence.

The more people die, the harder it is for Lord Vegeta to complete a bounty for gold.

And now, gold is starting to become useless to us now. He came home angry one night because of a butcher in the next town refused to take any. He wanted guns, ammo, clothing anything else besides gold.

People are starting to trade and huddle closer together in their towns. Even giving away things for free, just to keep their friends and family alive.

"You know I would be dead by now." I whispered.

I just felt Lord Vegeta tense under me. He just nodded and moved his hand away from my back but onto my stomach. He moved his head into my hair and sighed.

I told him about about how my village used to be, how I felt forgotten, how no one helped me bury my little brother. And how he really was just a baby still.

Since food was already hard to come by with my uncle taking care of us, and even if the bandits never came to my house, the villagers would never have given me food for free. They would never trade me for anything if they could.

I told Lord Vegeta that I was considered a freak at one point, yes everyone told me I was lucky to my face, I could hear whispers of the people from my town whenever I would walk by.

How I am a curse to this town, that maybe I spread the plague and that's why I couldn't die from it.

How I am a freak because of my hair.

How I am the devil's daughter and killed off my own family with poison.

I would silently cry in my room when my brother was asleep. Why? Why would people say such things about me? I have done nothing wrong. I would never kill my family. I felt my eyes burn. I sniffed the air, trying to stop the tears before they fell.

"Stop crying." Lord Vegeta growled out. He nipped at my neck and licked my collar bone.

I just nodded and wiped the salty liquid away with my fingers. "Yes Master." I said softly as I began to relax once more.

Oddly enough he knew how to calm me down from getting upset.

I missed my family very much. But it angered me now that I thought more about what the villagers would say behind my back. It angered me how I never stood up for myself. I felt ashamed of myself. I bit my tounge, I was sort of happy that the bandits did attack the village. They deserved it.

I thought back harder, the priest of the village annoyed the shit out of me. No. He angered me. He came to our house when my uncle had begged him to say prayers for my parents at their grave site.

When my uncle died, no matter how much Goku and I begged, he would not come to say prayers. So Goku and I tried our best to pray for my uncle.

When Goku was sick, I begged the priest even more for him to say prayers at my brothers bedside. The priest had suggested that I would have to do certain _favors _for him. At that point in time I could not even think to do so. It angered me that a man from a church of God would even sink so low.

It was disgusting.

I kissed my master's lips as he picked me up as the fire went out, he carried me into his room and laid me onto his bed. As he laid down next to me he just pulled me close to his body and sighed with the pleasure from the warmth of our bodies next to each other.

My eyes started to grow heavy, yes, I did give myself to my master, and I did do favors for him. I owed him my life. And at the point in time that I met Lord Vegeta I was a broken soul, I had nothing left. I was weak. And I was attached to Lord Vegeta. I thought he was very good looking and I enjoyed his company. I felt my cheeks heat up with a blush.

I did not want to leave his side. I wanted to stay and make him happy.

I licked my healed bottom lip, the priest from my village angered me. I need to speak with my master, I need to tell him, beg him so he can teach me how to fight.

I needed the satisfaction that this man of God needed to pay, he was a sinner himself after all.

And with that thought everything went black.

././././././../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././.

Lord Vegeta's POV:

My fist smashed into a vase. Breaking it before it could fall off the wooden table. My body was shaking with fury.

"He. Did. What.?" I growled out.

"Master, he.. He wanted me to do favors for him, just so he can say prayers over my brothers bedside." Bulma stated looking me straight in the eye. She never used to do that, she used to look away in fear. But now she had a small fire in her eyes. She was growing with new a strength, that could be useful.

"A man of God, refused to say prayers because a young girl would not whore herself all over him?" I smashed another vase. I hated those items anyways.

She nodded, "Master. I would like you to teach me how to fight. How... How to.." I cut her off, "How to kill. You want me to teach you how to fight and kill." I growled out. I did not like the thought of of my slave of having a chance of being killed. But on the other hand, it would be different to take her on bounties, to teach her to be a killer, like me.

"Fine. Training starts now." I said as I turned quick and threw a punch close to her head. She screamed, "You said you would never hit a woman!" Feeling a smirked at the corner of my lips, "Yes, but I did not hit you. And first rule in training, expect the unexpected. You can never 'trust' your enemy with their back being turned. You must be on guard at all times."

I threw another punch, closer to her face, and she moved swiftly away from my fist. Good she was learning. "Now block." I threw another fist towards her stomach, she moved her arms in front to block my attack. But she still hissed in pain as my fist connected with her arms.

"Don't give away that you are hurt, the enemy can take advantage of that." I growled out, swing my leg towards her legs. Knocking her off her feet. She started to hiss, and then quickly quieted herself down. Trying to keep herself from making any noise, I saw blood dripping on the floor. She was biting her bottom lip again. Damn it to hell.

"You can not cause harm to yourself when fighting someone!" I said while kicking her lightly in the side. knocking her on her back.

She stood up and came at me with her fists flying, I blocked and then grabbed both of her fists. And squeezed them until her right eye twitched. I hurt her hands too much that time. I needed those hands. Letting go I gently pushed her backwards.

She put her head down and she was taking deep breaths. "I. Am. Trying." She muttered out.

"Try harder." I said, swinging my leg again she jumped back avoiding my attack. She was getting better. But she had a long way to go.

Still Lord Vegeta's POV:

It had been a few weeks now. Almost a month since her training began. She was throwing hard, but quick punches, I taught her how to kill quick but stealthy. She can take hard hits without complaining or showing pain. I am starting to think she likes pain.

She has not been defiant like I thought she would have. She has been grateful, and even more so in bed. She had called me her 'hero' one night, and I had simply just ignored it. I am no hero, I take whats mine when I want, kill for money and pleasure, and I have plans for her.

If anything, I am tainting her with my darkness, tainting her pure soul. The girl I found months ago was innocent, afraid, and weak. Now under my rule, she has become brave, strong, and lusts for blood. Lusts for revenge. If anyone in that village had survived the bandit's attack and the winter, they would regret everything they had done, once my blue vixen returns.

I still don't trust that she is fully ready to go without me, she still could be taken down easily if over powered. She agreed to return in the spring, and that I would join her. But she wanted to start the fight, she wanted to have her revenge on certain people.

She wanted to visit her family's grave sites to make sure they were not damaged.

Pitiful, but I understand for the most part.

I walked outside my castle, with my mace at my side, and my bow and arrows on my back. It was time to hunt again. The woman was asleep in the bed covered with many fur blankets. That was the last thing I wanted was to take care of some sick human. I'd rather put her out of her misery if she was to fall ill.

Leaving the gates of my home, I wandered into the woods, after years of practice. My movements are silent and skilled.

My eyes caught sight of a brown bear a few feet ahead of me. I grabbed my bow and pulled back the tight wire, with my arrow sighted, I let go of the wire, watching as the arrow pierced through the bear's coat and into it's neck, killing it slowly. Odd. It was still winter and yet bears were out roaming around.

Walking towards the bear, I smelt this god awful smell. The smell of rotting meat. Looking at the bear's face I noticed it's eyes were rotted out, its nose was covered in blood. My eyes grazed over the dead animal's body. Its fur was in patches, bald in some areas. The flesh underneath the fur was decaying.

It was the plague.

This damn fucking bear had the plague. Only the virus now seemed to be getting worse. It never used to decay the body so quickly. Just destroy your organs from what I have seen. Never to this extent.

I turned around and headed home. To make sure my woman was safe.

The plague was the only thing that I feared.

And it's only getting worse.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././.././././././././././././././././././././././././

Alright, so I forced this chapter out of me. I wanted to create more problems for Bulma and Vegeta. And to show that Bulma will change over time, she already is starting to grow anger towards the people in her past who have denied her peace in her time of need. But Vegeta will always take charge in this story, she's going to have a mouth just not towards him really. Not for awhile anyways.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, next one will be about the return to the village ;)

Until next time!

Go watch The Dark Knight Rises!

AMAZING!

-LunarSinner


	4. Do Not Ignore Me

A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! At Any rate, there's going to be a twist in this chapter, don't hate! You guys are going to be quite surprised, _maybe_, something so little could turn into so big... Hmmm.

Enjoy!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_I will give you everything._

_Say you wanna stay._

_You want me to._

_Say you'll never die._

_You'll always haunt me._

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Bulma's POV:

Fighting back the urge to bite down upon my bottom lip, I listened to every word that came out of my master's mouth. **Bear.** **Plague. Mutating. **The plague now was destroying flesh at a rapid pace while keeping the body alive. Eating away at the eye sockets, the muscles, and from what I am also guessing it could also be destroying the nervous system.

"Woman."

Goku did not have any of those symptoms. Yes he had a high fever, his urine was bloody, he coughed and vomited up blood. He had the shakes, had a sore throat, ear infections, and chronic headaches. His body was always hot to touch from the high fever, and I would always try to use the coldest water that was around to cool him off. Since the river dried up all I could use was muddy water from puddles... I'm sure that did not help my brother's case.

"Woman."

Master had told me to stop dwelling on the past and blaming myself for my family's deaths. He could not blame himself from what he could not prevent so why should I suffer. There's a reason why we both survived this long. There has to be a medical reason why we are survivors. My uncle was once the doctor at my old village, but when he couldn't prevent a cure for the plague, the village disowned him as the doctor and their caretaker.

"Woman. Answer. Me. Now."

I read some of my uncles old medical books, fighting the urge again to bite my lip I started to chew on the tip of my tounge. Master hated it when I bit my lip, it annoyed him to no end. He tried creating many cures for the plague, but nothing seemed to work. And to add to his luck, the plants he needed were all dried up from the lack of rain. Or he just did not know where to find them. At any rate, I tried to remember what the plants name was. What it looked like. Maybe that could help.

I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. "You will _not _ignore your master!" I cried out, Master's hand was gripping my upper arm, almost crushing it. Tears burned my eyes. Shaking my head I remembered what my Master had taught me about pain. Learn to enjoy it, and don't show your enemy any weak spots. "Master, I am very sorry. Forgive me!" His lips crushed into mine.

He forced his tounge into my mouth as I moaned in pleasure. His tounge rubbed against mine, as my own tounge entered into his mouth as well. I let out another moan, this time he growled and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my body onto his. He stopped kissing me, and looked into my eyes. His eyes boar into mine, as if he was looking through my soul.

"Do you realize how lucky you are?" He questioned me. That took me back. I never thought I was lucky. That I must have been cursed at birth. But Master does not like me to think like that, so this must be a trick question. "Do you know how lucky I am?" I said softly with confusion written on my face. "You do not have the plague, I took you in, you have shelter, food and _clean _water. You also have a warm bed to sleep in. I _gave _you everything you wanted. If it was not for _me _you would have been raped and left for dead if not killed." He growled out.

"You don't think I know that?" I snapped back. "I know that you gave me everything I have wanted, you have brought me back to full health and I have done nothing but give you love, affection and whatever you desired in return. Just like you told me from the beginning. That was the deal." I started to chew my bottom lip and he grabbed my chin. "Don't start on your lip. And if you know all of these things then do **not **or **ever **ignore me again Women."

Looking up at his face, I kissed his hand that now was gently resting against my chin. Sighing I leaned into him, embracing him into a warm hug. He grunted in return. "I am very sorry Master, to be honest I was thinking about my uncle." I whispered. "Do not start this pity party Woman, if you continue your shit you will be sleeping on the fucking floor for a god damn week." His body tensed.

"Master please! It's not like that, just let me finish before you get angry." I whispered kissing his soft lips, I rubbed his back with my left hand. My right arm really hurt, I knew it was going to be black and blue with a green tint by tomorrow. He grunted and kissed my forehead, "continue Woman." I nodded my head and smiled up at him, "My uncle used to be a doctor at the village, he tried to find and create a cure for the plague. When he couldn't the village disowned him."

"I am really to the point of just wanting to burn the rest of your old village down Woman. If it still stands that is." Kissing my Master again to quiet him down I started to continue, "I as well want the same but, he was so sure of a cure before he passed, but he could never get or find the right plants for the cure. I used to know what they looked like, or what the plants were called...But now I don't remember."

"So you are saying that if you figure out the plants, you might have a cure?" Master questioned me once more. Picking me up and lifting me onto his bed. "Sort of, once we return to the village and we take care of the assholes, and I get to kill the priest, I would love to go and check my old house. Maybe my uncle might have left the cure in one of his books somewhere." I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Hmph. Woman, then we shall leave earlier as planned. We leave tomorrow morning at dawn." He stated as he pulled the fur blanket over me to keep me warm. "But Master, its still winter. Theres so much snow on the ground." I said as my eyes started to grow heavy. "Do not question me Woman, I know of the seasons and what lays outside. It is for the better, the sooner we find the cure before this plauge gets any worse...The more of a chance we have of rebuilding my kingdom." He said in a low husky tone of voice that meant 'shut the fuck up and go to sleep.'

I kissed him once more on the lips, and then turned over. Welcoming the dream world of nightmares.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Next Morning.

Bulma's POV:

We left at dawn like Master said we would, we both rode on his horse. He had given me heavy silver colored armor to wear for protection, and a fur cloak to keep me warm. We both were silent as the snow.

My eyes burned. For more then one reason. I was very tired and did not get any sleep from last night. My eyes were itchy and they started to tear up again. I was kept up all night from memories, I must have kept my Master up as well but luckily he has not said a word. I knew I screamed last night. I knew I cried out their names many times. Rubbing my head trying to rid of the ache from the lack of sleep, pictures of their dead bodies flooded into my thoughts.

My mother, she had been trying to calm one of our cows who had gone crazy from the heat and lack of water. She had tried to sooth the beast with her kind words. My brother and I watched in fear as the cow charge after her. She ran faster, and had jumped over the wooden fence with trouble. Her skirt had gotten caught on a nail, and she fell into the dirt hanging upside down in an awkward position. Her left elbow was cut and blood had poured into a puddle. Goku screamed for my uncle who was inside the barn for help, and I cut my mother skirt loose from the nail. He ran towards us and helped pick her up. She seemed to be okay, but had gotten very sick not even a day sooner.

My father, he had been working on my mother's rock tombstone in the barn, he was trying to carve into it with a knife and a screwdriver and a hammer. He must have gotten frustrated, and made a mistake somewhere. And he ended up inside the house with his left hand all bloody. In between his thumb and his index finger his flesh was cut into the bone. His nerves and muscle tissue were badly damaged. He cursed to god and screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to break the furniture in the house and smash items that hung on the wall. Soon after he also caught the plague and started to fade from the world just like my mother had.

My eyes had stopped burning, I paused in all of my thoughts... It just couldn't be. It was too simple.

My uncle, he had tried to take care of us when my parents passed away. He tried as hard as he could, back and forth with his studies and trying to teach Goku how to talk. He would often go into the woods to search for the plants he needed. One day he came back home and his knee was badly damaged, his knee cap was shattered and broke the skin, causing nerve damage and he assumed he had a blood clot as well. He kept the wound clean and wrapped it twice a day. But soon after just like my parents he got sick and died.

How could I have missed this? I felt sick to my stomach. How could I have so easily over looked this.

Even my brother, he tried to help me bury our uncle. Since he was a baby still he couldnt do much. But it helped him stop crying. He dug with his little hands, and then cut one of his fingers on a sharp rock. The cut wasn't as bad as my parent's wounds but it was still pretty deep. I took him into the house and cleaned him up, wrapping up his finger and giving it a kiss. Not a day later he fell ill.

I felt so disgusted with myself that I had not noticed this before. I was too busy wallowing in my sorrows to even think about what had gotten them sick. what events led up to them dying. I thought harder. I had bitten my lip, I had my knees bloody digging and burying my family. I had many wounds but had never fallen ill. But, thinking again, when I had an injury I never went to town to see others, I kept to myself like I normally would. But when I wasn't injured I would go with my family into town and beg people for food, water, or prayers. That could have easily brought the plague back with us.

That could have easily been the problem, when there is a wound infection spreads easily. And since my family was hurt I would also run to go pick up bandages. I could have brought back the plague from people. It could only enter through a wound. And since I never went to town to take care of myself... I was more upset over the deaths.. I did not have any human contact until I met up with my Master, and he didn't have the plague either. Nor an open wound.

But the bandits could have. My head started to hurt of all the possibilities. Yes I could be immune still, I had no explanation of why I did not have the plague... But I was certain that it spread through wounds. Open bloody wounds.

"Master!" I almost shouted. He jumped but then I could feel the glare he was giving the back of my head. "What is it?" He snapped. He must be really tired. "Master, I figured out how the plague is spreading." my voice was growing louder with excitement.

"You did what now?" He sounded confused and annoyed. "I think, I have figured out how the plague spreads." I started to explain everything that happened with my family, how they had wounds and then fell ill. He grew quiet and then started to talk again, "My father had been stabbed in a murder attempt, he had survived but had fallen ill then passed away with the plague. My mother had a breakdown and fired and got rid of all of our servants. While out on a bounty she then made the mistake of taking her own life."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "So do not think you are the only one who has went through hardships Woman. My mother could not live without my father, and had left me all alone here on this miserable planet." I sighed, "Master, I am sorry."

"I do not need your pity Woman." He growled out. "It is not pity, Master, I am sorry for not thinking of you, for not thinking of this situation sooner." I licked my bottom lip. No there would be no more biting it. I wasn't sure yet if Master was really immune like I was. I could not risk of him catching the plague and him dying.

It was quiet once more, the snow fell silently among us.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_Fully alive._

_More than most._

_Ready to smile and love life._

_Fully alive and she knows._

_How to believe in futures._

_././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././_

He kissed the back of my head, this was it. I knew it, he seemed to know it. We found out the reason of how it spread, there might be a chance for a cure, and now...

And now it was time for revenge.

My Master has taught me _well _and for once in my life I was thrilled at the thought of death of another human. Many deaths.

Soon, in a few days time, we would arrive at my old village.

Soon, in a few days time, who ever is still alive they better pray.

Pray to their God who won't answer their cries of help.

In this world, God shows **_no mercy_**.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

A/N: Okay that's it for now! Sorry for no Vegeta POV in this one, I figured I might as well give Bulma her creative thought process and show that her personality is starting to grow.

Now did anyone catch that the whole open wound thing was coming? I told you there would be a slight surprise!

And also the three songs I used for lyrics are Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour. Can't stand the band but that's the one song I like by them. I prefer Slipknot 100x over them, any day! Immortal by Evanescence, and Fully Alive by Flyleaf. I was in a music mood, I might put in some lyrics in the next chapter again, seeing upon how everyone likes it.

Hope everyone enjoyed!

Until next time!

-LunarSinner


	5. Fists Will Fly

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews everyone! They mean so much! And yes I agree with some of you, the plague is disgusting. Lol, I can't spoil anything for future chapters. But I am going to continue the whole lyric thing, it helps out my writing mood. Yay. Alrighty, well this chapter I will warn everyone... Bulma has been at her breaking point. And she **_**will**_**snap.**

**Waring: This is rated M for a reason, this is an AU, characters will be OOC at times. This is Fanfiction, and I own nothing. Well not true I do own a cell of Trunks and Pan from GT. Fucking amazing. Had it since I was little. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**././././././././././././././././.**

_When she was just a girl,_

_She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach so,_

_She ran away in her sleep and dreamed of paradise._

**././././././././././././././././././././././.**

**Lord Vegeta's POV:**

It had been hours since I have last seen my slave.

We reached her old village, and everyone was already in a bloody panic, deranged from the lack of food. Resorting to even cannibalism. Disgusting creatures.

I fucking _told_ her. I _demanded _of her to let all of her sorrows go. To fucking get mad, use her anger against her foes. To never lose sight of her purpose of returning, to focus and not to let blind rage control her. I _thought _she would fucking listen. But she had a panic attack as soon as we arrived, and I had to fucking take over.

My horse was fucking dead.

The damn villagers threw spears at us once they saw us. Impaling my horse in the neck and chest. It had reared onto its two back feet and gave out its last war cry as it charged in a blind fury towards the villagers. I had thrown Bulma off of the horse fearing she would be killed.

The villagers had noticed Bulma landing on the ground and my horse charging off in another direction with me still riding it. They charged at her, screaming and yelling out vulgar names.

"FIGHT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FUCKING FIGHT WOMAN!" I had yelled out, jumping off of my horse, rolling onto the ground, swinging my mace at oncoming villagers. Crushing their organs and spines with ease.

My horse screamed as it was taken down. We had misjudged the villagers dearly. The winter did not make them weaker, it had made them crazy. Mad like wild starved dogs.

Cursing, I turned my back on my now dead horse. Swinging my mace into every skull that stood in my path of my woman. Hearing her scream out, I hurried my pace, picking up dead bodies and using them as shields against the villagers weapons then swing my mace breaking their limbs then throwing my dead shield onto them.

Hearing her scream once more I charged forward, trying to get a glimpse of any blue hair. But I saw nothing but a a mob of deranged humans.

But they weren't humans any more. More like zombies.

In the mob was men, women and children. All willing to kill me and my slave.

I would never kill a child, but in this case to save my own skin, I had to. I fucking killed them all.

But one fucker had gotten to me, in the middle of the fight having my back turned, a fucker had stabbed me with his rusty sword through my left thigh.

I never even let out a scream, with my mind set out to find my slave, I just kept swinging, dodging punching, kicking. Screaming for my woman.

"BULMA? BULMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Coughing, pushing the last dead person off of my mace and strapping my main weapon back to my side.

She was not in the spot where she had landed. She was no where to be seen.

Fuck my life.

**././././././././././././././**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

**././././././././././././././././**

**Bulma's POV:**

My whole body hurts.

I'm pretty sure I had a few broken ribs from my Master throwing me off of his charging horse. I wasn't mad at him. No, the horse was in a blind rage by the way it was crying. It was as if it was yelling out in anger. I knew it was going to die once I saw how deep the spears were imbeded into its neck and chest.

Master had saved my life, and I was thankful.

But it had been awhile since I had last seen his face, which was right after he threw me off of his dying horse. I don't even know if he had jumped off in time..

I had been surrounded as soon as I was on the ground. People that I used to call friends, people who used to smile to my face. They now screamed out insults to my face. Threatening my life.

_"Skin her alive!" A small boy had yelled._

_"No! Take her to the wooden stake where we can burn her alive!" A woman had shouted._

_"Let me take care of her, that body shouldn't go to waste!" A man had called out._

Children. Women. Men. They all hated me, wanted me dead. Which was fine with me because I was planning on killing them all.

I had let out a piercing scream without thinking. Running through the crowd, taking my sword out of its sheath and cutting through the savages.

Slicing their bodies open, watching as the blood poured onto the ground, I had smiled when some organs fell onto the ground as well. Stepping on them, mashing the organs into the dirt and my boot, the victims had screamed out. I had just laughed.

Spitting in their face watching as their life left their eyes. Fuck you assholes.

I had forgotten my sorrows just like my Master had said, I had grown angry but I did not let the rage blind me. Using every tactic my Master has tought me, I killed my once called friends.

Running through the town, keeping my eye out for the damn priest, using my sword to block attacks and then stab through my attackers chests.

It was like cutting through butter, only with bones.

Forgetting about my Master I had moved on, now quickly cutting off the heads of anyone who stood in my way.

I needed my strength for my revenge. All of my strength.

Reaching the church, I had tried to open the doors but it was locked shut. Slamming my body into the door it busted open. The church was empty and quiet. Any table that was standing I had kicked it til it fell over, making sure the coward wasn't hiding under anything. I had heard a whimper coming from the back room, the confessional.

I was surely going to hell now.

I had run over to the room, showing myself to the disgusting priest.

"B-Bulma? O-oh thank the Lord you have returned! The villager's have gone mad with hunger!" He cried.

I just smirked at him, I had already known that, in act my armor was covered in their tainted blood. He must have noticed this because his face paled. I had just grinned and tightened my fist, slamming it into his groin.

Laughing as he groaned in pain and cried out for me to stop. I dropped my sword as he had tucked himself into a ball on the floor.

No. I wasn't going to use any weapons. Except for my own two hands. He deserved his fate.

Walking over to him, I grabbed his sides, flipping him over on his back. I smiled softy at him, he relaxed as he saw my face. Placing myself on his hips, as I held him down underneath me. He got the wrong idea.

"Oh, I knew you would come around one day." He purred. I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip at his disgusting display. He must have gotten the wrong idea. Again.

His hands rubbed my sides, covered with armor. His eyebrows knit with confusion when he felt the warm sticky blood. I grinned. Grabbing both of his arms behind his head with one hand, I reared back my free arm clenching my fists.

Spitting in his face, I had started to yell,

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!"

I punched him in the face, hitting his right eye.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!"

I punched him in the face again, hitting his right eye.

"THIS IS FOR MY UNCLE!"

I punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"THIS IS FOR GOKU!"

I hit him again in the face, harder then the rest of the punches, making his blood splatter on my fist.

"THIS IS FOR REQUESTING SUCH VULGAR ACTS FROM ME!"

I hit him as hard as I could, his screams were now being silenced by him choking on his own blood. I kept hitting him. With all my might, letting out all my anger. Until his jaw was broken, until blood poured from his mouth, until I broke his damn skull and smashed his brains into the cracked tile floor.

My hand was surely broken, but I didnt care. Nor did I stop. The man was clearly dead, but I kept going.

My body shook with sobs, as I couldn't hold back the tears no more.

Rearing my arm back once more, a strong hand grabbed my arm and stopped me, pulling me off the corpse.

"Enough Bulma. He's dead. Enough."

I broke down in the strong arms that held me, enjoying the voice of my Master.

How long was he there?

**./././././././././././././**

_If you can hear me now._

_I'm reaching out._

_To let you know that you're not alone,_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell._

**_/././././././././././././../././._**

**Lord Vegeta's POV:**

Finally finding my woman in the church I had seen her hold the priest's arms back with one hand, and starting punching him in the face with the other while he screamed. My chest tightened with pride as I watched her get her revenge. But it had gotten out of control when the human died after a few punches after she cried out revenge for herself.

I couldn't stand to watch her punch a dead corpse for any longer, she had lost her focus as her body shook with sobs and tears fell as she still screamed, she screamed and cried with every punch she threw. I had to step in.

And so I did, calling her by her name trying to calm her down.

Holding her, until she gained control of herself.

Getting a good look at her face, she had bit her lip again. Blood had poured down her chin, it was now dry but the wound was still open.

Frowning, I had forgotten about my own wound while ridding the last of the villagers. And if she had said on the trip here, we're screwed.

Not completely positive if we're both immune or not, I'd rather not test that theory with open wounds in an extremely infected village. Now that mostly everyone was dead, spread out amongst the roads, the plague will spread quicker here. We had to move.

Fast, before our time ran out.

"Master."

Snapping out of my thoughts, looking down at her. She had tar stains on her face, but she still smiled up at me. I just grunted as I leaned in to kiss her lips. Not caring if they were bloody or not, they were still mine.

Savoring the moment, she broke away from the kiss to catch her breath.

**./././././././././././**

_Sever._

_Now and forever._

_You're just another lost soul about to be mine again._

_See her, you'll never free her._

_You must surrender it all._

**././././././././././././././././.**

**Bulma's POV:**

Once I caught my breath, I had leaned in to kiss my Master's forehead. My lips burned in pain from his heated skin. That was not his normal body temperature. No where near what it should be, even in the winter,

I kissed his forehead again, just to make sure. No. It couldn't be.

He grunted in annoyance. Moving my lips to his neck, it was hot there too. My lips were starting to go numb from the burning.

It was the same heat Goku had on his skin. Right before he died.

"Master." I said softly, calling out his name again, my eyes started to burn with tears.

"What is it now Woman? We have to leave to your old house. Make it quick." He scolded me.

Silent tears fell down my cheeks.

"Master." I choked down a sob, "You have it."

"What the fuck do I have slave?" He growled out.

Falling to my knees, I couldn't lose him. I lost everyone. I can't. I can't live without Lord Vegeta.

"You have the plague." I whispered as I dared to look at his face.

His eyes were full of fear.

**././././././././././././././.**

**A/N: Well that's all for tonight! Sorry for any small typos! I hate to leave you guys like this, but now everything will fall together soon enough. Now Vegeta has shown he cares for Bulma, Bulma has always cared for him. Dun dun dunnnnn. Will it last? Keep reading! I plan updating every weekend! And I will also be posting Part Two of The One That Got Away this week as well. Not my favorite story, but its something different from this, to take a slight break from the darkness.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Songs used: Paradise by Coldplay, Missing by Evanescence, Lullaby by Nickelback, and Inside The Fire by Disturbed**

**Review please! I love hearing what everyone thinks of this :)**

**Until next time!**

**-LunarSinner**


	6. Hope

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my other stories. Thank you so much!**

**I'm sorry I left everyone in suspense like that. But hopefully this chapter will make up for everything. I'm going to focus more on my newer story Without A Voice for a while. This one is my baby though, but its coming to an end soon. Maybe three more chapters and then a Epilogue. I still have to fix a few more kinks.**

**Honestly, music helps me a lot with this story. And the songs I put in hopefully fits the mood of the situation.**

**Enjoy guys!**

././././././././././././././././  
_  
__**I'm the end I can taste it**_

_**I'll justify hatred**_

_**I am the chosen one**_

_**left hand of all that's sacred.**_

_**././././././././././././././././././**_

Lord Vegeta's POV:

_"You have the plague."_

When those words fell from her lips, my world crashed. It was the end of me. Dying of some pathetic disease. I should have died in battle. A warriors fate. Not like this, I'm not supposed to go out like this.

My woman had fallen to her knees sobbing, she didn't want me to die. I was the only she had left. I had to be strong. I'm always fucking strong willed. This sickness. It will not take my life. I won't let it.

"Woman. Get up." I growled out, she can fucking cry when I drop dead from a battle.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes clouded with sadness.

"Woman. We came back to the village fo a reason. Get the fuck up and lets go." I snapped.

She gasped and shook her head, she started to stand up, "Master, follow me to my old home. We don't have much time."

Foolish woman. I have plenty of time. But I said nothing and just followed her out of the church and into the road that was filled with corpses.

If I stayed out here much longer the disease would spread quicker.

We were quick and careful, avoiding touching any body that lay on the ground. Flesh was already being devoured by the illness.

Bile kept creeping up my throat. It was taking everything I had just to keep it down.

This life was disgusting, and I just wanted to be rid of this plague. I could tell the woman had enough of the disease a well.

We reached her home. She had ran inside her house. I could hear smashing of pots and pans. The sounds of glass breaking and her cursing.

Ignoring the noises, walking over to the graves by the old tree. I sat myself down on one knee.

"I'm sorry this has happened. I have been taking care of your girl, she's strong and she will survive this. I will promise you my life on that. She will not die from this illness. Not while I'm alive and kicking." I mumbled out.

It felt odd to try and talk to the dead, but from what the woman had told me. No one gave her family any respect, and they needed it. They deserved that respect. Even in death.

./././././././././././.

_**I'm not a voice of reason.**_

_**Never been too big on fate.**_

_**Seeing is believing.**_

_**You run from it all, you stumble and crawl, I hate it.**_

./././././././././././././.

Bulma's POV:

Where the fuck was it?! My chest was tight from nerves. I had to calm down. I had to find the cure. I had to save my master's life! I had to, I owe him my life. He saved mine. Now its time to return the favor.

I was throwing books off of the bookshelf. None of these were my uncles. Not one. I moved to his room, and found nothing.

Where was it?!

I held back tears, no damn it. I would not cry now. I had to be strong. His life was in my hands.

I ran into my father's 'office'. I looked under a wooden table and I saw the book. The book of medicine of nature. This had to be it!

I quickly grabbed the book, and opened it up scanning through the pages until I came upon my uncle's notes.

"Woman?" A gruff voice had called out.

"In here! I found it! I found the cure!" I shouted.

My master came into the room and sat down in a wooden chair next to me, smiling up at him I read the ingredients out loud.

"_A large amount of dandelion milk-like sap has to be rubbed on the open wound. This will prevent further spreading and will heal the wound over time. The fresh squeezed juice from a lemon soaked in an elephant plant ear. Wrap the leaf on the wound, using it as a bandage. This will help the wound as well."_

"That's how you treat the wound, making the plague not spread so quickly. But what about an actual cure? My master had said quietly.

Reading on, I found where my uncle had started writing out the cure.

"_Grind up dried out sunflower leaves and mix them up with dried up tulip leaves. Crush dried out wheat as well. Mixing in some tomato juice."_

"Well?" My master's voice sounded so tired.

"It just stops there master. I'll have to read through the book to find out what other plants do and what to add in. Give me about fifteen minutes." I whispered.

Flipping pages and reading on about the sunflowers and tulips. Sunflowers would help the immune system build back up, and tulips helped out with rebuilding the muscle. I had to find something that would stop the flesh eating. I had to find something that would wipe everything out of the system.

Tomato juice replenished the body with nutrients that was lost over time.

Hmm.

Nutmeg and ginger helped swelling, so I will add that in as well.

Maple tree leaves helped out reviving the white blood cell count. That was very much needed.

Pine needles, boiled, helped fight against the shakes and eased pain from the body.

Dried up cucumber leaves helped clean out the system of any bacteria.

That was it. I think I had everything.

Looking up to my master I saw he was passed out sitting in the chair.

No. No, no no no. This can not be happening.

I lifted one of his arms over ym shoulder and dragged his body into my parents room, and laid his body on their old bed.

His body was burning, and he was letting out small moans of pains. His body was covered with a thick sweat.

././././././././

_**Who can say why your heart sighs**_

_**As your love flies, only time**_

_**And who can say why your heart cries**_

_**When your love lies, only time  
**_

./././././././././.././

Acting quickly, I left the house. Picking up lemons from the empty market place. The plague was spreading quicker then I thought it would. Probably because of all the movement and fighting he's done.

I plucked elephant ears from someone's garden. They wouldn't miss anything since they were most likely dead already.

I had to keep my nerves under check.

I had to fight to keep my master, my love alive.

I ran back to my house, plucking dandelions from the front yard.

Going inside I grabbed a small bowl, placing the leaves into it and ripping open the lemon. Squeezing as hard as I could letting the juice soak over the leaves.

Grabbing the bowl, I head into my parent's room. Master was still asleep. I placed the bowl onto the table. While we've been here the bandits bodies that we had left behind disappeared. The villagers must have raided the house and burned the bodies. Or ate them. I didn't want to find out.

I took off my master's armored pants, and rubbed the dandelion sap onto his wound. Then I grabbed the soaked leaves and placed them onto the wound. He let out a hiss in his sleep, but I ignored it.

Wrapping up a cloth bandage around the leaves, tying it in a knot. Hoping that it would stay in place and not dry out completely while I would be gone.

I took my list of plants and items that I needed to get and headed out the door.

There was not much time left, but there was hope.

And without hope there would be nothing.

./././././././././.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! See there was no reason to worry! Vegeta's in good hands! At least for now. Mwuahahahaha.**

Review guys! I love to see what everyone thinks!

Songs I used: 115 from that Call Of Duty Lady. I hate that game but my brother plays the song over and over and over. Drives me insane. If I fall by FFDP and Only Time by Enya.

Until Next Time!

**-LunarSinner**


	7. Black Sludge

A/N: About time I updated this, damn.

./././././.

Find in me  
The room to breathe  
Simple things  
Like suffering.

./././././.

Vegeta let out a loud cry, the pain traveled through his whole body. His vision was gone, every time he opened his eyes….He saw nothing but darkness. He could still hear his own screams and moans, his body felt like it was on fire, the burning was causing him to be in extreme agony.

He thought he was immune, he thought he couldn't get the damn plague. He felt the salty tears travel down the sides of his face. His lungs felt like they were full with fluid. He started to violently cough and gag like he was drowning. He was gasping for air, he found the strength to reach his hand up and claw at his throat.

He clawed until he felt his throat go numb, he punched at his chest, then lower right above his stomach. As he punched himself he coughed up something that tasted worse than bile. He rolled his head to the side, and slowly sat his head up straight, he felt with hand until he found a bowl on the dresser, he opened his mouth and gagged. Spitting out the liquid has gasped and took a deep breath. He lost all of his strength and passed out, his hand letting go of the bowl.

It crashed and shattered on the hardwood floor. If Vegeta was awake, and had his sight back he would be able to see that the fluid that came out of him was nothing but black thick sludge.

His body was rotting from the inside out.

././././././

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the Earth move  
Hear my heart burst again.

./././././.

How could I be so stupid? Tears ran down my face, I thought I had hope. But I had forgotten that it was in the middle of winter. Half of these plants I needed were dead, long gone until spring. My master didn't have the time. He'd be dead by then. I fell to my knees and choked back sobs. There was just no way I could save him. There was no way I could create a cure for him. He was going to die, and it was all my fault.

I had just left my old town and started to think realistically. Grey clouds flooded the sky above me. Why? I thought, why did this have to happen? I cried harder.

"Why? Why did you put me through this?!" I screamed out, "You took away everyone from me! Everyone I cared for! Now you're trying to take away the last person I have! Why are you doing this?!" I shouted towards the sky, "Do you hear me God? Christ Almighty! Give me a sign, I beg of you, as a last resort I'm begging you, if you do exist.. Please help me! Please save Vegeta's life!"

My body shook with sobs. I felt so alone, felt so useless. I never did anything bad in my life, why did this have to happen?

A loud rumble from the sky echoed above me, snapping me from my thoughts. Snow flurries started to fall from the clouds above me. How could my life not get any better than this?

I gathered myself and prayed one more time.

"Please, please I am asking you to please save Vegeta. My uncle, my parents, even my baby brother was taken away from me. My home was destroyed, I have no where to go. Vegea saved me from the bandits, whatever he did wrong in his life just please overlook it just this once. He's the only person I have left in this world, without him I have nothing. Please." I whispered out softly against the cold wind.

I slowly stood up and started to walk again, never receiving an answer back. I assumed the God I never believed in, didn't exist at all. But it was worth a try.

././././.

Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

././././.

My fingers burned as I dug through the cold, deep snow looking for any signs of plant life. With whatever luck that had been magically given to me, I actually found ginger buried next to an old apple tree. I was now searching for nutmeg in what looked to be an old run down farm.  
Found it. I sighed with relief. I found pine needles and some frozen preserved maple leaves. I stood up slowly, my hands were numb as I tried to make the burning go away by wiping them on my jacket. Walking through the snow, I made my way over to too a fence post. With hope I started to dig again when I noticed vines rapped around the wooden posts.

I reached down into the whole I dug and pulled out a few leaves. I lifted them up above my head, trying to examine them in the light. Cucumber leaves! I put the leaves in my pouch. "Thank you, thank you so much." I looked up at the sky with a small smile.

Now to find sunflowers and tulips. My smile disappeared from my face. I started to think back to the village, to an old womans garden. If I remember correctly, tulips have bulbs that you burry underground. She might have some tulip bulbs buried somewhere in her garden.

I walked through the snow pacing myself, trying not to waste energy that I needed for the walk back to the village.

./././././

I looked towards my house, I couldn't hear anything. It was so quiet. My heart pounded inside my chest, I turned away and headed towards the old womans house. The snow wasn't as deep, but it was colored red from all the blood that was spilt. Holding in my breath, not wanting to smell the rancid, rotting smell. I hurried my way through town.

Breaking out into a run, when the house came into my view I fell to my knees and started to dig into the frozen soil, I looked up for a split second and froze. There were about fifteen to twenty dead frozen flowers in the garden still. A few tulips that were almost completely withered away, but the leaves were still intact. I picked them up gently and carefully, placing them into my bag. I searched a bit more and spotted a giant sunflower head laying in the corner of the garden covered with snow. Standing up, I moved closer to it, digging in the snow. The stem was still intact, and there was only two leaves.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was plenty, that was fine. I quickly grabbed the leaves and put them in my pouch. Turning around and taking a deep breath, I broke out into a run towards my home.

I could only hope my Master was still alive.

./././././././.

I'm not one for adding religion into a story, but I had to think, during this time period what would people do after they lost everything? What could they turn to? This was not added because of my own opinions about religion, because quite frankly I don't like to talk about it. This was just simply of what I 'thought' someone from this time era would do in this particular moment.

So if anyone complains, or asks about why I mentioned Bulma praying, well there's your answer.

Until Next Time  
-LunarSinner


End file.
